Hackdr
by Nicasa
Summary: JAG-NCIS Crossover, a little boring to start off with, but hopefully it'll swing into something more interesting.
1. Default Chapter

"What've we got Tony?" Gibbs asked, striding into the bullpen  
  
"Nothin' yet boss" Tony told him "but I'm having trouble with the computers again"  
  
"You didn't mess up your paperwork again did you?" Kate asked him, slinging her coat over the back of the chair in front of her computer.  
  
"You're so funny" Tony said sarcastically "check your computers, maybe they were all hit, tell me what you see"  
  
"I see," Kate quickly logged in "Spiderman?"  
  
"Samantha" Gibbs growled snatching up his phone "Get Sam down here now!" he barked before slamming the receiver back down  
  
"Sam?" Kate questioned looking from one to the other, unable to read their expressions  
  
"I need a coffee" Gibbs said, pacing between their work stations  
  
"Who's Sam?" Kate asked again, wanting to know what they knew  
  
"That coffee would be great right about now" Gibbs told her pointedly  
  
"but..."  
  
"Just get me the Goddamn coffe"  
  
"Fine" she turned on her heal and left, payback could be a bitch.

* * *

When she returned there was a teenager seated at Gibbs' terminal tapping continuously on the keyboard while keeping up a steady stream of conversation  
  
"Sorry this happened to you agent Gibbs, but I only meant to send the virus to DiNozzo's computer" she stopped and looked at Gibbs who seemed to be choking on his coffee "you alright Gibbs?"  
  
"What the hell did you put in this?" he demanded of Kate  
  
"Salt" she said simply  
  
"Well anyway" the girl laughed and kept talking "I went for my check-up yesterday and I won't be out of the chair for another week at the most. Ha, there you go, all fixed" she logged in using Gibbs' username and pulled up a few files "you wanna know what Tony was doing on the weekend?"  
  
"No" Gibbs said firmly, handing the still full coffee cup to Tony who promptly left to dispose of it "just fix what you did and get off my computer"  
  
"Uh, not to intrude or anything" Kate said "but who's your friend?"  
  
"Sam Riley, aka the Spider"  
  
"What's she doing working for NCIS?"  
  
"I got arrested"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I uh, hacked into the NCIS database a few times, I wasn't caught though" she added hastily on Kate's look "that only happened after DiNozzo dumped my sister, that's when I got through all the security surrounding the CIA, I swapped a few files from Confidential to All Access and threw in the Spartan. A virus of my own creation that swaps around the passwords for all the usernames in the system" she stopped to draw a long breath "six months ago my brother, Jeremy, and I sent out the Titan, it's like this really major bad ass virus that shuts down your computer when you go online, then when you log back on, or turn the computer back on, the entire system has been swapped with another persons who'd logged onto the net within ten seconds of you doing so. Wreaked havoc on the FBI"  
  
"And they hired you for that?"  
  
"Yeah, they couldn't risk me being out in the public and all because I'd be a 'Terrorist threat to the United States of America,' when they caught me I tried to run, took 'em eight months to figure out where I was though, I ran, Gibbs chased me, Tony nearly ran over me in his goddamn car, I would've gotten away, but he shot me just before I got into the state forest" she wheeled out from behind Gibbs' desk, parking her wheelchair in front of Kate's terminal and inserting a floppy disk into the hard drive "Shattered my pelvis, had to get the entire thing replaced, been stuck in this bloody thing for four months now." She was interrupted by the ringing of Gibbs' phone  
  
"Ya" he answered, "Uhu" he scrawled a note and handed it to Kate "Yep, on my way" he dropped the phone back into the cradle, shucked on his jacket and followed Kate to the elevator  
  
"Hey, boss, what's going on?" Tony asked as Gibbs rushed past  
  
"Dead JAG officer three blocks over, you stay here and make sure she doesn't do anything" Gibbs told him stepping into the elevator as the doors slid shut.  
  
"Guess it's just you and me now huh DiNozzo?" Sam asked, grinning at him  
  
"Unfortunately"

* * *

"Lt. Bud Roberts, looks like he was poisoned" Ducky told them taking the liver temperature "Liver's at 98 degrees, hasn't been dead more than half an hour in these conditions, we'll get him back to the lab, Abby should be able to tell us what poisoned him"  
  
"Did anyone see what happened?" Gibbs asked, stepping carefully around the body  
  
"Three other JAG officers, Lt. Roberts, Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb and Colonal Mackenzie, they're all over by the window"

* * *

TBC...

Sorry to leave it there but my tired brain needs a rest


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No NCIS is not mine... pity.

I apologise for misleading some readers, but I was reffering to Harriet and forgot that she was Sims-Roberts. That's why Roberts was dead and also whitnessed what happened.

That makes no sense at all... but n e ways

ON With The Story

* * *

"This is Special Agent Todd, I'm Special Agent Gibbs, we're with NCIS" Gibbs flashed his badge at the three JAG officers

"I'm lieutenant Commander Rabb, this is Lieutenant Harriet Roberts, and Colonel Mackenzie" Harm introduced them

"Look, we're both professionals here" Gibbs said to Rabb as Kate lead the two women away "let's cut the crap and get right to it" he turned up the collar of his jacket against the cold December winds "what happened?"

"We went out for dinner, to celebrate an engagement, and Bud said he wasn't feeling too well, he kept scratching his shoulders, so we left." Rabb shrugged dismally "we didn't even make it to the car before he collapsed, there was nothing we could do to help him"

"Did you notice anything suspicious during your meal? A waiter, chef, patron paying special attention to your table?" he looked over at Kate who was listening carefully to the blonde woman

"I – I can't really remember," Rabb looked sheepish "I was kinda pre-occupied"

"With what?"

"Uh, my fianc" Harm looked over at the three women with guilty expression

"I thought Roberts was married to the blonde" Gibbs straightened when he realised the implications of Harms look, "you mean the Colonel? As in your superior officer?" disbelief dripped from every line on his face "you asked a – you're engaged to a superior officer? Are you out of your mi-" he halted abruptly in his speech, partly because he was beginning to sound like Tony, and partly because his phone started ringing.

"ya" he answered it, glancing up and down the street "Sam what are you talking about? You're pulling the wrong strings here – what! – no, how did it happen?" He paused with his hand over the mouthpiece long enough to excuse himself and turn away from the JAG officer "you're not serious – is that even possible? – no, you can't leave the building" the younger man watched and followed as Gibbs strode over to the women "you better not be lying to me, because I can have you sent back to that little six by six cell down in the basement – where are they headed to? O.K. tell Ducky I said thanks" he hung up and sighed, stowing the phone back into his jacket pocket

"What is it?" Kate asked, standing to speak to him "Gibbs, what's wrong?"

"Roberts is still alive" he ran a hand through his silver grey hair "they're sending him over to St. Alexanders right now, the ER will only let one person in to see him at the moment, we'll get an officer to take you over" before letting the information soak in he led Harriet over to a uniformed police man and instructed, no, ordered her to be taken to the hospital. As the car sped off he turned back to the other three who were staring at him in disbelief "it gets worse, it seems someone wants the lieutenant dead, real bad. Four armed men broke into NCIS and tried to get to the autopsy room. Tony's been shot"

Kate gaped at him like a fish out of water, Harm and Mac just stood there like they'd seen a ghost, and Gibbs turned and started to walk back towards his car

"What?" all three spoke in unison, unaware of doing so and Gibbs turned on his heal to face them

"You have got to be kidding me" Harm said looking at Mac

"Is that even possible?" Mac looked at Harm

"Tony got shot?" Kate stared back at him watching as his jaw twitched

Under any other circumstances he would have laughed at what he saw, everything that had happened seemed like a really badly written comic with a crappy ending and a half-assed punch line. He ran his hand through his hair again and repeated the information carefully.

"Lt. Bud Roberts Jr is still alive. He seems to have had a minor stroke and poisoning mixed together. The medics dropped his body on the way into the autopsy and he woke up again" he spoke the words slowly as if to convince himself that it was really true "someone wants him dead, four men in black jumpsuits and balaclava's, armed to the teeth with semi-automatic pistols, tried to break into the autopsy and make sure they'd finished him off. DiNozzo got shot, trying to stop them, he'll be fine, it was just a flesh wound." He had to stifle a laugh as three jaws simultaneously dropped in front of him "now if you'd please, pick your chins up off the sidewalk, we'll head back to NCIS and finish the questioning"

"Ow – man, Ducky that really kills you know?" Tony flinched as Ducky swabbed the wound on his hip with aesthetic and began to stitch it up, handing a bloodied swab to Gerald

"Sorry," Ducky handed a bloodied swab to Gerald "I'm used to working on dead bodies, you're lucky it didn't hit any nerves, you could've ended up in a wheelchair. Reminds me of that Samantha girl upstairs and how you shot her, seems like dejavu to me"

"It feels like it hit a lot of nerves" DiNozzo complained "this is worse than the time I broke my arm when I fell off a balcony"

"C'mon Tony, toughen up" Abby swung her legs over the edge of the gurney beside him "It's just a flesh wound"

"You're enjoying seeing me in pain aren't you?" Tony gritted his teeth as Ducky tied off a stitch

"Yep" Abby grinned and looked up as Gibbs and Kate entered tailed closely by a man and a woman whom she assumed were from the JAG office

"What happened to you Tony?" Gibbs demanded staring down at him like an angry parent

"It's kind of funny really" Tony hitched his pants back over his pelvis to cover the stiches in his side "I was standing there, face to face with an armed bandit, he had his gun pointed straight at me, I was unarmed…"

"And let me guess, you leapt for your pistol and in an instant of courage and bravery took out all four hostiles?" Gibbs finished dryly

"Actually, no" Tony looked sheepishly at his feet "my gun was at my desk, I was at the water cooler, and – uh – Sam shot me"

"It was really awesome" Abby took up the story "I saw it all on the security monitors in my lab, and she just picked up the gun and three shots later all five of them were begging for mercy"

"All five?" Kate asked

"Yeah, the four bad guys and Tony, he was on the floor whimpering like a little girl"

"You let her have a gun?" Gibbs asked Tony, anger radiating from each of his quietly spoken words "after all she's done, you gave her access to a loaded weapon"

"Gibbs, she's a hacker, not a terrorist" Kate pointed out

"Kate you don't know the whole story" Tony stared at the collar on Harm's Jacket as if he was suddenly very interested in the texture of the material, Abby looked over at Gibbs, aware that she'd gone one step too far, Ducky and Gerald had their eyes on the floor and Mac and Harm looked between them all, unaware of what was going on.

"Samantha, is very gifted when it comes to the black market" Tony said slowly, choosing his words carefully, making each one hit home before he continued "you might've gotten the impression that she was boasting earlier, when she was going on about all that hacking, but she wasn't. Her history with the law is relatively clean, mainly because we could never catch her. She got into the accounts of almost two hundred Navy SEALS, she took a thousand dollars from each account and sent it to a bank account in the Caymen Islands. Where it went from there we don't know. She was part of a smuggling ring within Norfolk and New York, anything you wanted, she could get it. Anything from a chocolate cake to a Maserati MC12. She could sniper a man down from eight hundred feet away if the conditions were good, her parents were killed by the mob when she was five, her brother Jeremy looked after her, even though he was only eight at the time. They learnt to live the hard way, it's the only way they know" He stopped, unable to go on for some reason, Abby picked up from where he left off, speaking softly yet fluently, not like the normal Abby way of speaking

"When we finally found them, in a warehouse near the docks, they'd all shot through, they headed off without a backward glance. Left about three million bucks worth of stuff in there. Four of them were in the back office, deleting files, scrambling documents, when they saw us, they tried to run. Sam's brother was shot in the chest, she thinks he's dead, but he's not. He was relocated to the west coast, he told her to run, so she did, the two other men died holding our guys off while she made for the trees."

"It's amazing really" Kate was surprised at the amount of emotion behind Gibbs' words "she was only six when she started stealing, eight when she first used a gun, nine when she hacked into the school system, from there she just got deeper and deeper. No one could stop the two of them, the terrible Twosome, they built their own smuggling ring, grown men were afraid of them, Sam's not dangerous. She's just misunderstood."

"Samantha McAllister?" Harm asked breaking the serious tone "you mean, you're organization has Samantha working for you?"

"Yeah, why?" Gibbs asked, snapping to face the younger man with a challenging look in his eyes

"The President sent her to us a couple of months ago" Mac piped up "our server crashed, we almost lost our whole database"

"We didn't know she was dangerous"

"Admiral AJ didn't tell us much about her"

"Well hello to you to Sarah" Sam wheeled into the room "Harm, what're you guys doing here?"

She looked around at the group of adults, unaware of dropping in on their conversation, but very aware of the looks they threw at each other.

"Is this some kind of weird Gothic ritual?" she asked, eyeing the guilty faces around her, settling her gaze on Abby "you didn't behead more dolls did you?"

"No" Abby shook her head "we were just, uh"

"Leaving" Ducky grabbed Gerald by the collar and dragged him out of the room

"Me too" Abby jumped down and headed off after them "I have poison to process"

"Sounds good to me" Tony made to get up

"Don't move" Sam ordered quietly, Tony froze with one foot dangling over the edge of the gurney, the other streached out, ready to help himself up, Kate froze with her hand in front of her face, scratching the side of her nose, Mac froze halfway to the door, Harm was frozen in front of her with his hand holding the door open. Gibbs stared straight at the girl in the chair who had the power over all of them.

"Someone is going to tell me what was going on in here," she said evenly "c'mon, I can't stand the suspense"

"What were you doing with Tony's gun?" Gibbs asked her

"Don't change the subject Leroy, you aren't my handler anymore" she swivelled so that every one of them was in her view "you weren't talking about me again were you?" her gaze seemed to hold them all in place "you remember what happened last time you talked about me?" she looked up at Gibbs and grinned at him "you know don't you Gibbs?"

To everyones surprise, Gibbs himself let out a short laugh and actually _smiled_, "yeah I do remember" he half smiled at the looks he got from his colleagues and their visitors "you better not do it again though, they might end up on a funny farm"

"Boss?" Tony looked on in bewilderment "what?"

"Relax Tony" Sam wheeled past him "I got you back, I ain't gonna cook you and eat you." She travelled on past Mac and Rabb "it was good seeing you guys again" she said sarcastically, before heading up toward the elevator and out of sight.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Harm frowning

"What d'you say we finish that investigation?" Gibbs asked leading them all after the teenager "then you can get to the hospital sooner"

* * *

TBC??

A little weird now that it's written down, it sounded good in my head though.

Please Review


End file.
